Trickery and Deceit
by OceanOfHell
Summary: Terra Delain is a new student at Hogwarts during Harry and co.’s 5th year. Some happenings in her family cause her to be sent to Hogwarts where she is taken in by the Slytherins. A relationship flourishes between her and Malfoy. Using trickery and decei
1. A Newcomer

****

Trickery and Deceit

r & r please

__

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

Chapter 1 ~ A Newcomer

Terra Delain had gone to Durmstrang her whole life. The summer after the Triwizard Tournament, the inevitable happened: some overzealous wizards murdered her parents. The Delains had been a powerful, pure-blooded family, which could be easily traced back to the beginnings of wizards. Her parents had been not-so-famous Death Eaters, but they still managed to make their own little notch in the dark wizard community, therefore, some wizard radicals felt it was necessary to destroy them, lest they decide to join the Death Eaters again.

It happened when Terra had been vacationing in the Bahamas with some friends of the family while her parents stayed behind to catch up on some work. Her friends had stopped in front of her house, usually filled with light and welcoming, but now, the house was dark and had a horrible, eerie feeling about it. They stayed outside while Terra went in, only to stumble across the terror-stricken faces of her parents magically tied to chairs in the living room. She let out a shriek and stumbled out of the house and over to her friends. They tried to calm a hysterical Terra, but to no avail.

She finally calmed down when they gave her a dreamless sleep potion. When she woke up, no more tears appeared in her eyes, but a cold distant look took over what had once been cheerful eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Terra sat in the circular office staring at the waving arms of the previous headmasters. Her aunt was talking nonstop with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Every once in a while, they both would look at her, but then return to their own conversation.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and went over to the shelves behind his desk. From next to the Gryffindor sword, he pulled out the old Sorting Hat, which grumbled at being woken up earlier than expected.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the griping hat and picked it up. "I just need to know where this student shall go. She has come to our school under _strenuous_ circumstances, and I didn't wish her to be sorted with the first years."

The hat stared at the girl sitting across the office, who promptly stared back. In a gruff voice, it replied to Dumbledore, "You don't need to put me on her for me to know where she belongs. She belongs in Slytherin."

The headmaster put the hat back down on the shelf and sent a summons for Professor Snape. He turned back to the two people in his office, "I apologize for leaving you, but Professor Snape will be here soon to escort you to your common room, I, however, have a very important matter to tend to."

Her aunt turned to her. "Terra… I know you hate me for taking you out of Durmstrang, but you must understand that I'm trying to protect you. Don't do this to me, please?"

Terra's lip twitched as she turned away from her aunt and made no effort to reply to her. Even as the door opened and Professor Snape swept in, she did not move.

"The headmaster has informed me that you are a new fifth year student, joining Slytherin."

Terra mutely nodded her head.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the Slytherin common room."

Without saying a word of goodbye to her aunt, Terra followed the greasy-haired man out of the headmaster's office. Professor Snape said nothing to the new student as they passed through the corridors of the school and to a bare, damp stone wall.

"Mudblood," muttered Snape darkly as a door in the wall slid open. "After you enter the common room, there are two more doorways, the staircase to the left and down is the girls dormitories. You will find that your things have already been brought to your room." He turned to leave, "By the way, you'll find that you are in a room all to yourself, considering all others are full."

Terra ran her hands over her robes and stepped into the room. Her eyes followed along the rough, stone walls into the center of the room, which was lit by a bunch of round, green lamps and a fire. She was almost startled to find a pair of icy, gray eyes staring at her. The eyes belonged to a boy with platinum blonde hair who was standing next to the fire with a giggling girl throwing herself all over him.

The chatter that had filled the room stopped and they all watched as the newcomer passed by all of them and walked down the stairs to the left. Taking a few minutes to find her room, Terra entered a room, that obviously only contained one person. The floor had a soft, dark green carpet on it, and the same green lamps were hanging in random places about the room. There were several beds, but only one had a large trunk in front of it, with two cages on top of it. The bed had sheets that matched the carpet on the floor and a comforter that had the Slytherin emblem on it, and was traced in silver. There was a single window in the room that allowed the moonlight to enter the room, illuminating the room with a silvery-greenish glow, from the lamp light mixing with the moonlight.

She reached over to the cages and opened both of them. Out of one flew a little owl, its chestnut and snowy feathers blending together perfectly. Out of the other one prowled a black cat with stunning green eyes. (AN: no reference to Harry, sorry.) Loki flew around the room hooting for a second before landing gently on Terra's outstretched arm. While Terra stroked Loki, Midnight, the cat, rubbed up against her legs, purring loudly.

She shooed Loki off of her arm and pulled her wand out of her pocket. Whispering an enchantment, she locked the door and laid down on the bed. Without climbing under the covers, Terra fell asleep quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy had been standing next to the fire tuning out the incessant ramblings coming from Pansy Parkinson's mouth when she entered. He could see Snape standing behind her, and he could see her scanning the room. Their eyes locked and he almost found himself getting lost in the beautiful chocolate eyes, when he noticed something about them. Not only were they brown, but they had a circle of green towards the pupil adding an exotic difference to the brown eyes.

She was taller than Pansy, but shorter than him. Her exquisite chestnut brown hair with red streaks in them shone in the light from the fire, but as she moved, the color of her hair changed with the light, from red, to a dark brown, back to a red, and even a somewhat light brown. Her robe was open in the front, showing off her form. She was in a short skirt and a buttoned up blouse (that left little to the imagination). Her tan legs were well toned and she moved with a grace that only a pure-blood could have. He could tell from the look on her face that she was not pleased to be here. Not even a smile, or even a flash of her teeth, appeared as she strode through the room.

Once she entered the room, everybody fell silent and watched the newcomer wondering how she got in. She stepped knowingly towards the left staircase and walked softly down the stairs. Draco's eyes stayed watching the staircase hoping that she might come back up, but she never reappeared.

Pansy noticed his lack of concentration on her and grabbed onto his arm.

He turned his head towards her as if to say 'Get off of me' when she spoke. "She seemed scared of us. You know, she's probably not even a pure-blood."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Don't insult Slytherin, Pansy. Nobody but a pure-blood could be in this house."

She sniffed disdainfully and turned towards the fire.

The blond boy smirked. _Well at least she's not blabbing on about her summer_.

***AN: well that's all for my first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that I can get the next one out soon 

I needed help for the names of the pets, and being the stupid idiot that I am, I went to my mom (who is quite adept at thinking up names) and my step-dad, who were stuck on the name Clarice for the owl. They were claiming that every time someone went into the room with the owl, that it would be funny if they said "Hello, Clarice." I just had to leave after that one… and for all those who don't recognize the significance… think Silence of the Lambs… and think Hannibal…

By the way… does anybody happen to know the name of the teacher for Muggle Studies or Arithmancy… for the life of me, I cannot remember and I cannot find them anywhere (do they even have names???) Please, e-mail me or leave them in the reviews.

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com


	2. First Potions Class

****

Trickery and Deciet

r & r please

__

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

Rating – R

  
Summary –Terra Delain is a new student at Hogwarts during Harry and co.'s 5th year. Coming from Durmstrang, some happenings in her family cause her to be sent to the new school where she is quickly taken in by the Slytherins. A relationship flourishes between her and our favorite character, Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't happen really until they graduate from Hogwarts. Using trickery and deceit, she is the downfall of Harry Potter.

  
I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Ron, or… well… you get the picture. I, however, do own Terra Delain, as she is a character from my imagination.

****

Chapter 2 ~ First Potions Class

Neville Longbottom was having a good day, up until the Gryffindors had double Potions with Snape. In Herbology, he had been the first to finish planting the seeds that Professor Sprout had given to all of the class. Because he was the first one done, he had earned his house ten points from the Professor. Divination had been just a load of 'Harry's going to die!' or 'I see the Grim, Harry!', and Neville had not broken another thing, like he usually did.

When the Gryffindors arrived in the dungeon, Snape automatically glared at them as they took their seats. The bell rung, and Snape stood up to address the class when the doors to the dungeon flew open and a breathless Neville ran in.

"S…sorry, Pr…Professor," Neville stuttered.

"Silence Longbottom!" Professor Snape growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled at Snape while Neville took his seat next to Hermione.

"We have a new student joining us. Her name is Terra Delain, and from what I've heard, she's got perfect marks in Potions at Durmstrang. Let us hope that she is not an insufferable know-it-all." Snape said looking at Hermione.

Ron's ears went pink with anger as Hermione glanced at him with a calming look. Knowing that he'd probably get detention, he turned with the rest of the class to look at the new student, who was sitting across from Malfoy. Most of the students stared at her, and she in turn stared right back at each one of them. Nobody was paying attention to Snape.

"…now that I've gone over what to do with the ingredients. What is special about the procedure?" Snape's beady eyes flicked around the room as Hermione waved her hand in the air. "Let's see if our new student is as adept in Potions as we all believe her to be. Miss Delain, what is special about the procedure for this specific potion?"

The chocolatey eyes glanced lazily up at the Professor. Her mouth barely moved as she spoke with a soft voice, "You have to watch when you heat it. As soon as the potion begins to boil, you have to pull it off the fire and add the next ingredient at the same time."

"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape smirked as he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, as if to make them disagree with him.

Malfoy sniggered, but stopped abruptly when Terra looked at him, her brown eyes changing to green. He stared back, icy gray eyes glaring into cold green ones. They stopped looking at each other when Snape told them all to get partners and start making the potion. As it happened, the class had been evenly paired off before Terra came, so she was the odd one out.

She moved up to the Professor. "Professor?"

The sneering man turned towards her. "Yes, Miss Delain?"

"It seems that I'm left without a partner. Would it be alright if I worked on my own?"

His eyes narrowed. "I suppose this once. If you mess up, you'll have to join another group to make three."

She grinned smugly at her teacher. "Don't worry, Professor. I'll have the best potion." She turned back to her cauldron and got to work. In ten minutes she had already caught up to most of the class and started mixing her ingredients to form a thick, green substance, which she placed on her fire. With ingredients in one hand and her other on the handle of her cauldron, she watched her potion with unblinking eyes. As soon as Terra saw the potion bubbling, her one hand took it off the fire while the other threw in the last of the ingredients and she stirred it madly. As she mixed the potion, it's color changed from the bright green, to a dark, emerald green. She set the cauldron down on the table and walked over to Snape, tapping him on the shoulder.

Thinking it was another student asking him what to do next, he turned around and snapped, "What?"

That did not phase Terra as she just looked at him. "My potion's done, Professor."

Snape walked over his desk and pulled out a large cage which had several, large, hairy tarantulas. Ron's eyes widened as he pulled one out of the cage and walked over to Terra's potion. Taking a few drops from her cauldron, he dripped the potion onto the tarantula. It was a comical sight to behold as it lost all form of hair on it.

"Ten points to Slytherin for a perfect potion." He dropped the tarantula back into the cage, still hairless, and turned back to the class. Neville's potion had been boiling during Snape's test of the potion, and the substance in his cauldron had turned a whitish color. Hermione quickly grabbed one of her ingredients and threw it in the cauldron praying that Snape had not noticed as she stirred it to the emerald color that it was supposed to be.

Unfortunately for her, his quick eyes had noticed the movement. "Miss Granger I have put up with this for the past four years, and I refuse to stand for it anymore. Neville Longbottom can make his own mistakes without you helping him set it right. He must suffer for his own mistakes, _Miss_ _Granger_. Therefore, both of you shall serve in detention tonight."

The Slytherins laughed as Hermione looked as though she would cry, and Neville turned white.

When the bell rang, Snape called back Hermione and Neville to tell them what they would do in their detention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With classes over for the day, the Slytherins headed back to their common room. Behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Terra was the last person to enter. Malfoy stuck out his well-toned arm to prevent her from leaving the short hall that let into the room.

"It's about time that somebody from Slytherin can give that Mudblood a run for her money," he spoke finally.

She did not respond, but instead tried to pass him.

"Ahh… so you're the silent type outside of class?" He looked into her eyes, which were back to being a deep, chocolate color.

"I'm not the silent type," she spat. "I only choose who I want to speak to." Her eyes flashed green and she tried to pass again, but Malfoy would not give up.

Before he could speak again, she had placed her hands on his arm and shoved forward, gaining access to the common room.

"Damn!" he cried. "How the hell did you use those ice picks during Potions? Your hands are so cold that you shouldn't be able to use them."

She did not even turn to face the gray-eyed boy. "My hands are always cold." She made her way past all the gaping girls who could not believe that she just walked away from Draco Malfoy, the one guy they all wanted to be with. As she entered her room, she bent over to pick up Midnight and hold her in her arms. When she set that cat down on the bed, she threw a little treat to Loki who had been hooting happily when she saw Terra.

Wanting to get her homework done and over with, Terra cast an enchantment, locking the door.

However, as soon as she sat down on the bed, someone pulled on the handle to the door, then cried out "_Alohomora_!". Pansy Parkinson stuck her head in the door, which was flushed with anger. She pointed a finger at Terra, "Stay away from Draco. He's mine. If you don't, I'll hex you so bad you won't even be able to look in the mirror you'll be so ashamed."

Terra pointed her wand at an owl treat sitting on her trunk. "_Waddiwasi_!" The owl treat flew off of the trunk and hit Pansy right in the eye, who left, now flushing with embarrassment.

Her eyes turned a deep, emerald green as she smirked. "That'll teach her to come around and threaten me."
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    

Pansy came out of the staircase holding her eye like she was going to cry.

Malfoy sneered at her. "What happened to you?"

She jumped, as if afraid to answer him.

Millicent Bulstrode walked out of the staircase behind her. "I saw what happened."

Pansy turned to her in surprise and mouthed the word 'no' as Malfoy replied, "Yeah, what?"

She smiled maliciously. "She was threatening that new girl, y'know, Terra. She wanted her to stay away from _you_, Draco."

The icy gray eyes twinkled merrily as he smirked at the now bright red Pansy. "Is that so?"

"Oh that's not all of it. After Pansy was done threatening, Terra sent one of those hard owl treats flying right into her eye. And that is why she's holding her eye."

Pansy let out a stifled sob and ran down the steps towards her room. Terra was leaning against her doorframe grinning smugly as the sobbing girl passed. Pansy stopped crying long enough to swing a punch right at Terra's head. In a blurry movement, the green-eyed witch caught the punch with her left hand and stood there with a crushing grip on Pansy's hand. Her ugly face contorting with pain, Pansy desperately tried to wrench out of Terra's grasp, but to no avail, the girl held on. Deciding that she had learned her lesson, Terra threw her fist downward, releasing Pansy's hand. In her right hand appeared her wand. She muttered a few words and a blue flame shot out of her wand, landing on the hem of Pansy's robe. Pansy shrieked and ran back towards her room to put out the blue fire.

Satisfied, Terra turned and went back to her homework, not noticing that Draco Malfoy had been watching.

__

Maybe Pansy will have learned her lesson and maybe, just maybe, the bitch'll leave me alone! he thought as he headed to his own room.

***AN: well that's all for my second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that I can get the next one out soon.

By the way… does anybody happen to know the **name of the teacher** for **Muggle Studies** or **Arithmancy **or **Study of Ancient Runes**… for the life of me, I cannot remember and I cannot find them anywhere (do they even have names???) Please, e-mail me or leave them in the reviews.

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com


	3. A year and a half gone by

****

Trickery and Deceit

r & r please

__

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

****

Rating – R

****

Summary –Terra Delain is a new student at Hogwarts during Harry and co.'s 5th year. Coming from Durmstrang, some happenings in her family cause her to be sent to the new school where she is quickly taken in by the Slytherins. A relationship flourishes between her and our favorite character, Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't happen really until they graduate from Hogwarts. Using trickery and deceit, she is the downfall of Harry Potter.

I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Ron, or… well… you get the picture. I, however, do own Terra Delain, as she is a character from my imagination.

****

Chapter 3 ~ A year and a half gone by

****

Hermione Granger

After her detention in the dungeons, Hermione became even more of a bookworm. She would hardly do anything but study and try to keep her two friends out of trouble. In her sixth year, she became a Prefect again. A relationship developed between her and Ron and they became quite the couple, but in their haste, they left Harry out of the picture. Her appearance changed after she started going out with Ron. She started wearing more makeup, more revealing clothes, and she even tamed her bushy hair, which now hung gently on her shoulders. Sadly, she did not have a perfect record, and lost being Head Girl to a Slytherin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ronald Weasley

Ron had become quite the handsome one. After his brothers graduated, Ron was accepted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team to become a Beater. He had developed some muscle and girls swooned over his flaming hair and freckles. The famous trio kept going along with all things they had done before, when Ron and Hermione caught each other's eyes. After that, they only had eyes for each other, except when they were with Harry, of course. With Hermione as his girlfriend, he also developed some study habits, and did not always depend on her to look over his homework. His grades were good enough on his own and he even became a Prefect in his seventh year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Harry Potter

Harry, of course, was one of the most sought out males of the school. He had replaced his old glasses with new ones, which were thin wires that accentuated his beautiful green eyes. After being convinced by everybody on the team, Harry agreed to become the Quidditch captain. Coming up with new plays and showing them to everybody helped him develop his muscles, and he was very strong. While Ron and Hermione's relationship flourished, Harry decided to start a relationship with the cute redhead who always seemed to stutter around him. Now, he and Ginny were inseparable, except of course when the famous Trio (or Duo) were out doing making some mischief. He had also become a Prefect, but lost to Draco at becoming Head Boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Draco Malfoy

Head Boy. That title was one that he always rubbed in the face of the famous Trio. He was Head Boy and The-Boy-Who-Lived-More-Than-Once had lost to him, Draco Malfoy. The famous Potter, the Quidditch captain, who always seemed to beat Draco Malfoy at everything, finally lost to him. He had finally become the Quidditch team captain for the Slytherins and developed into somebody who every girl wanted to be with. He was only second to Potter as the most sought out guy in Hogwarts (damn him, damn him all to hell!). He won all the Quidditch matches (except for the ones against Gryffindor). He kept ignoring Pansy, and tried, unsuccessfully, to start a relationship with Terra Delain, but she always got away from him. Draco's father finally convinced him to become a Death Eater, and he had already started the initiation process.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Terra Delain

Terra Delain. That was one person that everybody knew not to mess with. Professor Dumbledore had checked up on her background at Durmstrang to discover that she had nothing against her in the records. She never lost Slytherin a single house point, and kept her grades at the top of the class (giving Hermione a run for her money). These circumstances allowed her to beat Hermione and become the Head Girl. She was also quite adept at flying, and almost gave Draco a run for his money as Seeker. Since he was the team captain, he put her on the team as a Chaser, and she won lots of points for her house every game… she almost seemed unstoppable. Unfortunately for her, she gained lots of unwanted attention. She had to admit it, she was beautiful and probably the most wanted girl in the entire school. Hell, even Draco Malfoy, the one guy who had not had a single girlfriend since Terra came to Hogwarts, was trying to get her attention. She kept to herself mostly and enjoyed having her own room, except that every morning she had to go into her common room to find Draco sitting there waiting for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Voldemort

Since the incident in the fourth year when he was revived, nothing had been found out or heard about Voldemort. He stayed well hidden, biding his time, making plans with his most trusted Death Eaters. Although they stayed well hidden, they did not stay idle. Voldemort had many people around killing random Muggles and Mudbloods, they were never caught, and nobody could say for sure it was a Death Eater, but everybody in the wizarding community knew it had to be them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Hogwarts

Hogwarts stayed the most protected place. Sirius Black, in his Animagus form, would prowl around the grounds every night watching for something, anything to happen. Dumbledore kept well aware of what was going on in the school and with Voldemort. Snape started his work again as a double spy, claiming that because he was a Professor and on Hogwarts grounds, he could not apparate to his master when he originally called them. Of course, he suffered greatly because his 'master' was disappointed, but he kept delivering them false information and giving Dumbledore the most information he could find. All of Hogwarts, of course, was stunned at two Slytherins becoming Head Boy and Girl. Some of the professors were worried that they might do something stupid, considering all the power they had, but Dumbledore just said that they would not have become Head Boy and Girl if he did not trust them.

***AN: well that's all for my third chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that I can get the next one out soon. I'm sorry for going through a year and a half so quickly, but the rest of my story develops towards the end of their seventh year and after they graduate.

By the way… does anybody happen to know the **name of the teacher** for **Muggle Studies** or **Arithmancy **or **Study of Ancient Runes**… for the life of me, I cannot remember and I cannot find them anywhere (do they even have names???) Please, e-mail me or leave them in the reviews.

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com


	4. The Almost Kiss

****

Trickery and Deceit

r & r please

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

Rating – R

Summary –Terra Delain is a new student at Hogwarts during Harry and co.'s 5th year. Coming from Durmstrang, some happenings in her family cause her to be sent to the new school where she is quickly taken in by the Slytherins. A relationship flourishes between her and our favorite character, Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't happen really until they graduate from Hogwarts. Using trickery and deceit, she is the downfall of Harry Potter.

I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Ron, or… well… you get the picture. I, however, do own Terra Delain, as she is a character from my imagination.

Chapter 4 ~ The Almost Kiss

Terra sighed and looked around the room. Dumbledore had just gone to his office, leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl to lead the first Prefects meeting. This meeting was set to determine when, where, and how the Yule Ball was going to be held. She was sitting next to Draco looking at all the people in the room. There was Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Hannah Abbot.

"I think we should hold the ball over Christmas break," Hermione blurted.

Terry shook his head. "No. Then the students won't go home and spend Christmas with their families."

"But it at least keeps them safe…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco opened his eyes and looked with interest at Hermione. "Keeps them safe from what?" He smirked.

She bit her lip. "You-Know-Who," she whispered.

The pale boy sneered at her. "Nobody has heard anything about him. No sightings, no Death Eater attacks."

Hannah stood up and stared at Draco. "What about those attacks on Muggles and wizards alike? What about them, _Head Boy_?" she spat.

"Nobody has any proof that the deaths of those Muggles and Mudbloods were killed, nevertheless murdered by any fucking person in allegiance with You-Know-Who." He had almost said Voldemort, but thought better of it, and said You-Know-Who.

Green eyes flashed and Harry would have attacked Draco if Ginny had not stuck her hand out to calm him down.

The Head Girl placed a cold hand on Draco's shoulder. "Head Boys should have more _respect_ than to say things like that."

When her silky voice reached his ears and he registered the hand on his shoulder, it sent a shiver through his body and he looked at the brown-haired beauty seated next to him. Her icy eyes stared at his as he tried to read her though the emotionless eyes.

She turned to smile at Hermione. "I think holding the ball over Christmas break is a wonderful idea. It will give us a chance to have a costume ball for Halloween, and the Yule Ball for Christmas."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. She had the Head Girl on her side.

"Then it's settled," Terra stated, "we'll just hold a vote. All those who are in favor of the Yule Ball being held over Christmas break, raise your hand."

She put her hand up in the air and Hermione and Ginny followed suit. The redheaded girl elbowed Harry who shot his hand up into the air.

"Wait a second!" Draco exclaimed. "That's not fair! Potter only put his hand up because his girlfriend Weasel did!"

Harry glared at his arch-nemesis. "Oh sod off, Malfoy. I think it's a great idea. The Yule Ball on Christmas Eve will be a lot more special than holding it on Halloween."

"Yeah… right," Draco murmured to himself. "You're just worried that you won't get some."

This time it was Ginny's turn to get angry. She stood up from her chair and brandished her wand, waving it menacingly at him, her temper as hot as Ron's. "Listen, Malfoy. You have no right to say anything of the sort. And besides," she walked over to him. Poking him in the chest with her wand, she continued, "You really shouldn't be saying anything, Malfoy. From what I've heard, _you_ haven't been getting any." With that, she stomped back to her seat and sat down.

He was about to come back with a sharp retort, but Terra cut him off. "Then this meeting is over. The Yule Ball will be held over Christmas break."

All the Prefects stood up and left, each one turning and shooting a dirty glare at Draco.

Terra did not wait for Draco to get up. She left and headed to the portrait that let them into their common room. When she got there, she realized that Draco had not told her the password. She had allowed him to choose the password to their portrait. Patiently waiting for him, she chatted a bit with the portrait.

"Hello, Lady Delain."

She smiled at the knight. "Hello, Edward."

"Master Draco isn't here yet?"

Terra sighed inwardly at the name he called Draco. "No, Edward. He's dallying in the halls."

"Milady, why not wait for him inside?"

"He _forgot_ to tell me the password."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, milady, but I cannot let you in without the password."

"I know, Edward. Now I just have to wait for Draco."

It almost, keyword here being almost, scared her when a pair of hands appeared on her waist and a warm body pulled her close. "What's the matter, Head Girl? Are we unable to get into our common room?"

She smirked at Edward and did not respond.

He pushed her against the wall of the hallway that led to their lone portrait. His hands were still on her waist as he leaned in to brush her neck with his lips. She could feel his hot breath on her neck when he spoke.

"What would you do for me to tell you the password?"

She leaned down and brought her mouth to his ear. "Why don't you tell me the password and find out?"

He laughed into her ear. Don't you wish that I were that stupid? All you would do is open the portrait and avoid me until you made the password."

"You're quite correct."

He pulled away, but kept her snug against the wall. "I'll tell you what I want."

Terra smiled prettily. "I don't give a fuck about what you want."

The pale boy waved a finger in front of her face. "Tsk tsk. The Head Girl should know better than to use that kind of language."

She snickered. "What are you going to do, Draco? Tell the Headmaster? You know that if you do, I could get you into even more trouble for using the word Mudblood."

"Ah, but you just used it, too."

"Do you think he'll believe you? Or an innocent girl who had her parents killed, like me?"

He moved in closer. "All I want is a kiss, and no resistance on your part."

She sighed. "I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

He grinned smugly, "Not unless you want to know what the password is."

There was a clank of armor as Edward covered his eyes when Draco leaned in to taste the lips he had been dreaming about for two whole years.

Just as he was about to plunge into heaven, she whispered, "You are the epitome of your name, Draco… draconis… dragon."

Edward jumped up with a clatter and swung the portrait forward. "Milady! You had Edward fooled for a moment there. I thought you did not know the password."

The chocolate eyes looked up at Draco. "You are the most self-centered person that I've ever met." She shoved the heel of her palm into his abs, causing him to stumble backwards. The Head Girl sauntered into her common room.

"Almost… I'll get you yet, Terra Delain."

***AN: that's it for the fourth chapter. Preview of coming attractions: Draco gets a letter from his father… but what does this have to do with Ginny Weasley?

By the way… does anybody happen to know the **name of the teacher** for **Muggle Studies** or **Arithmancy **or **Study of Ancient Runes**… for the life of me, I cannot remember and I cannot find them anywhere (do they even have names???) Please, e-mail me or leave them in the reviews.

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com


	5. Seduction Begins

****

Trickery and Deceit

r & r please

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Ron, or… well… you get the picture. I, however, do own Terra Delain, as she is a character from my imagination.

The first part, with Harry and co. is right after they leave from the Prefect's meeting. The next part with Draco and Terra starts almost right after Draco said 'I'll get you yet, Terra Delain' in the previous chapter

Chapter 5 ~ Seduction Begins

"I told you that I could get the Head Girl to agree with me," Hermione boasted to Harry and Ginny.

Terry snorted. "Yeah, well I think it's a stupid idea. _I_ want to go home to my family and spend Christmas with them, but I also promised Mandy that I'd take her to the Yule ball."

Ginny poked Terry in the stomach. "And you don't think that I want to go home for Christmas?"

He frowned. "That's not what I said."

She did not reply and nobody said anything, even when they all parted ways.

As the Gryffindor bunch reached the Fat Lady, the portrait flew open and Ron hurried out.

"It's about time! You've been at that meeting forever!"

Hermione smiled warmly as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"So… what were you able to decide?" he inquired.

"You'll have to wait," she chastised him.

Ron looked at Harry.

"It's being held over mfshls bshlk," he tried to speak through Ginny's hand.

The younger Weasley looked at her older brother. "You'll just have to wait until the Headmaster tells everybody tomorrow. Right, Harry?"

The green eyes twinkled as he nodded his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The common room for the Head Girl and Head Boy was almost exactly like the Slytherin common room, except a bit more elegant. Instead of the round, greenish lamps found in the other common room, there were chandeliers hanging on chains from the ceiling. Every other candle on the chandelier was a green flame. When it mixed with the orange flame from the other candles, it left beautiful glow around the room. The mantelpiece was exquisitely carved with intricate designs, while the fire crackled in the fireplace below. There were two couches, exactly alike, next to the portraits that allowed access to the bedrooms. In the middle of the room did plush chairs, of which only two were around the table, surround a very large table. Most of the chairs had been moved around the room, a few to gather around the fire place, others just placed around the room.

The portrait that led into Draco's room was (of course) a dragon. The green dragon was normally asleep but woke up when Draco gently whispered the password into it's ear. However, if Terra got too close to the portrait for the dragon's comfort, it would wake up and breath fire, trying desperately to hit her with it's flame.

Terra's portrait was unusually dark for her tastes, but she liked it. It was a painting of a cell with a skeleton chained to the wall. In the middle of the room, lay an adder coiled around a twisted blade. If somebody got too close to her portrait, the adder would stare at the perpetrator, hypnotizing them. The person would be stuck there until another pulled them away, or the adder looked away (which she rarely did), or if Terra set them free.

The Head Girl was sprawled out on her couch trying to figure out what homework she should do first when Draco walked in, looking smug.

Loki hooted cheerfully as it flew into the room and dropped a letter onto Terra's Potion's book.

Draco looked around the room warily. If Terra's owl was in the room, then her cat would be somewhere in it, too.

The cat hissed angrily and landed on Draco's head, startling him. She leapt off of his head and prowled over to Terra, who smirked happily at the cat.

"Dammit Terra! I wish you wouldn't let those rodents walk around _our_ common room. Who knows what diseases they have."

She was about to reply when an owl screeched through the window and landed on Draco's shoulder. After dropping the letter into Draco's hands, the owl flew around the room and landed on one of the chairs next to the fire.

"You were saying, Draco?"

He sneered at her and shooed his owl out the window. Glancing at the letter, as if he had noticed it for the first time, he hurried over to the portrait of the dragon. Reaching out a finger, he tickled the chin of the dragon that woke up and glared at him for a moment. Draco leaned towards the picture and he whispered the password into its ear. The portrait swung backwards and the Head Boy hurried in.

Just as the playful cat was about to pounce on the unsuspecting owl, Terra called to them. "Loki! Midnight! Come on." 

As she approached her portrait, the snake opened an eye and flicked out its tongue. 

"_Dendroaspis polylepis_*"

The snake portrait disappeared to reveal a passage way into her bedroom. The Head Boy and Girl had been given their same bedrooms that they had used since they both came to Hogwarts. Terra had found out from the Headmaster that Draco had his own private bedroom since his first year. _Hmmm… I wonder why_, she mused silently. She knew the answer of course. _What spoiled little brat wouldn't have their own bedroom?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Terra entered the common room the next day, she witnessed Draco hurrying out of the room without a backward glance towards her. _He didn't wait for me… there must be something wrong with him_, she thought.

She was just about to follow him when she noticed that a piece of parchment had just finished fluttering to the ground. With a look of curiosity on her face, she picked up the paper and started reading it.

Dear Draco,

I am disappointed that your pathetic attempts to charm the Delain witch have failed. However, I have a new challenge for you. I need you to get to Potter. How you get to him, I do not care, but you cannot fail me. _He_ is already displeased enough of me that if you fail, I would not hesitate to kill you myself.

Lucius

Terra looked farther down on the parchment where Draco's handwriting was easily seen.

Virginia Weasley

***AN: oooooh! What could possibly happen? Sorry, but I don't have a preview for the next chapter because I have no idea yet what I'm going to write for it, but don't be heart broken… it will be out soon!

* ~ scientific name for a Black Mamba… and for all those who don't know what that is, it's a snake.

By the way… does anybody happen to know the **name of the teacher** for **Muggle Studies** or **Arithmancy **or **Study of Ancient Runes**… for the life of me, I cannot remember and I cannot find them anywhere (do they even have names???) Please, e-mail me or leave them in the reviews.

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com


	6. Misunderstandings

**Trickery and Deceit**

r & r please

italics means thinking!

WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT HARRY TO WIN, BECAUSE, I'M WARNING YOU, HE WON'T!!!!

I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Ron, or… well… you get the picture. I, however, do own Terra Delain, as she is a character from my imagination.

Chapter 6 ~ Misunderstandings

Terra did not know what to do. She could burn the note and forget anything ever happened, she could return the note, or she could tell Harry Potter and the Famous Trio. But which one to choose was the hard part. Then came the even harder part, should she do the morally right thing, or the one that would most benefit her? _I don't know what to do! Wouldn't it embarrass Draco to death if I returned a letter that talked about his 'pathetic attempts to charm the Delain witch'. Or maybe it wouldn't._

She lounged about the Common Room. It was Saturday so she did not have anything to worry about until Monday, since all her homework (including that 2 foot long essay on the uses of Monkshood) was finished. Deciding to look for Draco, she opened a door and walked into the Slytherin Common Room. Since both Head Girl and Head Boy were in Slytherin, only one door was needed to instantly take them to their house Common Room. However, only the Head Boy and Head Girl could open the door.

Walking into her old Common Room, the other occupants of the room looked at her because she was hardly ever in there, even when she actually lived in the dorms. Her chocolatey eyes flicked around the room, obviously looking for someone when Pansy walked up to her. She opened up her mouth to speak when Terra held up a hand to her mouth, "I did not come here to listen to rambling idiots."

She turned beet red. "Yeah..." she stuttered, "well... at least I'm not... a, um, uh, a Mudblood's whore!"

Terra turned to look at her ugly classmate and smirked. "At least I don't _try_ to be Draco's whore."

Pansy looked as though she could kill Terra. "So you are his whore?"

Her eyes flickered green as she looked at Pansy. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Neither of them had noticed Draco standing slightly in the shadows of the hallway that goes to the door of the Common Room with his arms crossed. He watched their spat with interest.

Terra frowned. "You haven't answered my question. Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a little slut?" she growled.

Moving close to Pansy, she whispered, "Because I can have any guy that I want, including _your_ Draco." With that, she turned and went back to her Common Room.

Although she had whispered, everyone in the Common Room had been quiet enough to hear it. Pansy looked up to see Draco smirking at her from his position across the room. She let out a sob and ran to her room, locking the door. All eyes were on him as he crossed the room to follow Terra.

When he got there, Terra was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with a scrap of parchment in her hand. She slid it into a pocket as he neared. He sat down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _He always trys to pull stuff like this, but he knows that it doesn't affect me_, she thought.

"How did you become my whore without my knowing it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You're pretty thick I guess."

He grinned and lightly brushed his lips on her neck. "If you're my whore, why haven't I even received a single kiss?"

"Because you're pathetic attempts to charm me haven't worked," Terra stated.

Draco pulled slightly away from her, trying to seem unaffected by her words.

She smiled. "What's the matter? Is daddy not pleased with you?"

He jumped up and fumbled for his books. Flipping through them, he quickly became frantic. Terra seemed hardly affected when he glared at her. "What the fuck did you do with it?" he screamed.

"With what? Daddy's letter?"

He roughly pulled her to her feet. "How did you get it you pilfering little bitch?"

She shook her head at him. "I didn't steal it. _You_ dropped it."

"Nonsense," he huffed, "I don't drop things."

The smile left her face and her eyes changed to green. "Then give me Veritaserum. I don't care. I did not steal it."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand. Waving it in her face, he threatened her, "Give me the letter."

Terra snickered. "You think you have much of a threat? How do you know I haven't told Ginny? Or Harry? They could know of this little attempt to get close to him and they can easily prevent it. What could you do to that?"

"But you didn't."

She looked at him. "What would make you say that?"

It was his turn to snicker. "I was a breakfast up until that little fight with Pansy and I did not see you there at all."

"Ah yes. But see, Draco, that's the wonder of having a window and an owl in your room."

"You wouldn't," he growled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" Circling him, she continued, "You couldn't possibly have anything to offer me that I already haven't had. What do I have to gain from helping you?"

"What do you have to lose?"

"Dignity. Respect. After all, I would be stooping so low as to help a Malfoy. Besides, wasn't it you who told me that you never need help?"

He frowned. "You wouldn't be helping me, you stupid bitch. You'd be helping yourself. I mean really, my family was much higher in the ranks than yours, I can easily ask for you to be killed, and nobody would hesitate."

Her light, airy mood instantly darkened as she whipped out her wand and waved it menacingly in Draco's face. "What the hell would you know about my family? They served Voldemort fearlessly, and what did it get them? Nothing! Don't start with me about Voldemort and his inner circle, I couldn't give a flying fuck and I am not scared of him."

"Don't piss me off, Terra," he drawled.

She shook her head as she walked up to the portrait to her bedroom. "No, Draco. Don't piss me off."

Draco stormed out of their Common Room and ran off to find the Famous Trio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had piled his plate up with eggs and was starting to dig in when an envelope dropped onto the table in front of him. He looked up to see a small owl flying away. Curious, he pulled open the envelope and read:

Harry ~ Pass the note around to the other Prefects... I wish to hold another meeting about the Yule Ball. We need to do more planning now that we have the date set up for it. I would tell the rest of them myself, but my hand is already tired and I cannot make other copies of this, so it would be very helpful. The meeting is right after lunch in the DADA room. Make sure everybody is there.

Terra

He turned to Ginny and Hermione who sat there gaping at his plate. "There's a meeting today after lunch in the DADA room to make more preparations for the Yule Ball. Can you tell the other Prefects when you see them?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded silently and went back to picking at their own breakfasts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sprinted through the hallways searching for the Dream Team. He just had to know if any of them got a letter from Terra. Only slightly winded, he found them coming out of the library, with Hermione carrying three large, heavy books. "Hey Potty, did you get a letter from Terra?"

Harry glared at him suspiciously, "Yeah."

Draco turned on his heels and ran back to the Common Room. He closed his eyes and walked up to the snake portrait, pounding on it. "Terra! Get the fuck out of your room! I know you sent Potter a letter this morning, now get the fuck out here!"

The portrait dissolved to reveal her standing there with her arms crossed. "You pounded?"

He grabbed her neck and pulled her out of the hallway, allowing the picture to reappear. Shoving her against the wall, he whispered menacingly, "Do you know what you have just fucking done? I could be killed!"

Being pinned to the wall had not phased her, she smiled maliciously. "Pity. I'll miss you."

He yelled and picked up her bookbag and threw it across the room. Turning back to her, he said, "You..."

"Did you even think to ask what was written in that letter?" she interrupted.

Draco stared at her in disbelief, "You sold me out! What more is there to know?"

She tried her best not to laugh. "That there's a Prefects meeting this afternoon in the DADA room."

***AN: hehe! I love playing mind games with Draco Malfoy!

If you want me to keep you updated, e-mail me at chenndra@flsi.com

-Select Chapter- 1) A Newcomer 2) First Potions Class 3) A Year and a Half Gone By 4) The Almost Kiss 5) Seduction Begins 6) Misunderstandings 


End file.
